A Raven's Feelings
by Demon-Apprentice
Summary: A new guy comes from a planet called Heliopolis. Skai falls for Raven. Will Raven return his feelings? OC X Raven COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Teen Titans Fanfic: A Raven's Feelings**

Author Note: OCS and places in this story are from other anime/manga shows and RPG games but have different attributes here. Please do not be mad at me; I have a lack of creating names or locations.

**Ch. 1: Prologue**

Location: Lycerg Park

**_I_**t was a nice sunny day in Jump City. Unfortunately, it was disturbed as a large crash was heard. A man in a purple cloak hovered above the crater. He raised his hand and a solid form of red energy blasted through his palm and into the crater. The destruction caused it to expand in length. He just laughed. A boy was in the crater, badly injured and was unable to move.

Skai wished he could stand up and fight this man of evil. His body was too weak so all he could do was watch him advance. He was breathing heavily while he was being lifted from the ground and his neck was being crushed in the man's hands. "Die…Skai…" he laughed. Skai knew he couldn't break free even with the tiny amount of energy he had left. "Na….ra…ku…"

Naraku (not from Inuyasha!), about to kill the young man, was hit with a red birderang. He dropped Skai who was losing his consciousness. Everything blurred and all he could see before falling unconscious was a girl in blue trying to keep him awake. For a moment he was staring into beautiful violet eyes. "Hey! Are you ok?!" he heard her say. Now everything was silent and dark.


	2. The Boy From Heliopolis

**Teen Titans Fanfic: A Raven's Feelings**

**Ch. 2: The Boy from Heliopolis**

It was gloomy the next day… as fast as it was sunny. Skai rested peacefully, alive thankfully. The titans took turns checking up on him to see if he would come to, soon. They just couldn't believe he had survived such pain, but he didn't seem he was from this planet. It must be some planet that of course, different in many ways and probably in some, similar.

The titans just went about their business, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing videogames but only to be found quiet so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping stranger and were actually cooperating with each other. Starfire had dragged Robin to the mall, possibly to shop for some clothes. Raven, the silent one of the whole group was reading a book whilst the boys play their little racing game.

Raven looked up from her book to check the time. It was 1:00p.m. She closed her book as it was her turn to check up on the slumbering boy. She made her way to the medical room without disturbing Beastboy and Cyborg. She entered the room to find Skai on his bed sleeping.

He looked like he was in a deep sleep, which relaxed her because she didn't want to be the first one to talk to him; she isn't a socialist after all especially with a person she barely knew. She put her hand on his forehead to see if he developed any fever. He felt fine. Raven turned to the door about leave until a voice caught her attention "Where are you going?" She turned around and to her surprise; Skai was awake, sitting down.

"Please stay… I want… to know where I am…" he said softly. Unable to speak, the goth girl nodded and pulled a chair near his bed; he was harmless because of his current state. Up close, the shadows of his black hair with those silver streaks were hiding his eyes as though trying to hide the loneliness that showed in them.

"You're in the Titans Tower, in Jump City."

"….My name is Skai Hitari of Heliopolis. What is your name, miss?"

"My name is Raven."

"That's a beautiful name. So… intriguing…"

Raven blushed. It was very rare for someone to compliment her at all, about anything. She kept a straight face and started to interrogate him.

"Um… so where is this Heliopolis?"

"In a near by galaxy."


	3. Interrogation, Smcherrogation

**Teen Titans Fanfic: A Raven's Feelings**

**Ch. 3: Interrogation, Schmerrogation…**

The goth girl pondered this for a moment. How did he get here? Or why he even came to this planet? She sat uneasily on her chair. The questions rushed through her mind. She didn't know where to start first; she wasn't as good as Robin when it comes to things like this. She took a deep breath and tried to say something.

"H-how did you get here?"

Skai didn't say anything at all nor did he have any intention in listening. He just stared out the window. Just staring as drops of rain poured from the clouds. Lightning flashed and thunder could be heard. Raven stared for a moment and lost her train of thought. She shook her head, 'Stop it! No more distraction! Down to business!'

"Uh, Skai? Did you hear me?"

He nodded, surprisingly. "I'll… tell you when I'm ready." He turned to her and gave her a weak sad smile. A smile could mean anything, anything at all. She understood why, so she didn't push it. She wasn't impatient like Robin.

"Now, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What happened to Naraku?"

'Naraku?' she said to herself, 'He probably means that man… from yesterday…'

"He got away and we tried looking for him but we couldn't find him anywhere in the city."

"I see… but there's something I've been meaning to ask."

"Ok, shoot."

"What's a titan?"

As Raven was about to say something, the door swung open. Emerging from the door was Robin and the others. "Hey, Raven. Who's your new friend?" Beastboy said from behind the boy wonder. Skai looked uncomfortable as he just stared at the new faces because he hadn't recognized them like he did with Raven.

After a few things were straightened out, a few introductions and a few explanations (I was too lazy to write all the stuff down…--;) with the exceptions of Skai's appearance or how he miraculously lived through all those injuries, everything was in order.

"So do you think you can walk?" Robin asked.

"Yes, believe so." Answered Skai.

"I am so happy that our new friend is well and is now able to join us!" Starfire said overjoyed as Skai stood with no sign of struggle at all. "Shall we show you around our home?"

Without another word, Starfire grabbed Skai by the arm and were out the room. Raven just shook her head. "Hey, wait for me!" Beastboy ran after them and so did Cyborg. "You coming, Raven?" Robin asked noticing her silence. She nodded, "I'll be there in a minute." It was a lie. As Robin looked at her with suspicion but let it go and left the room. Raven just looked at the empty bed where once the new kid laid upon and slept as he healed, which only took a day's rest. It was funny; she couldn't help but stare at the bed like something pulling her toward it. Wait that wasn't funny… She then narrowed her eyes and notice something sticking out of the sheets. She picked it up and was holding a blood-red ruby necklace. It looked like her jewel but brighter….a little too bright. Then she realized it was glowing but it suddenly became a dark shade of blood red. She just stared at it, "Whoa…"

Instead of going with the others, Raven headed to her room. She locked herself and ignored the knocking on her door; she examined it before getting back to her book. As said before, she wasn't a socialist and never will be. As the night wore on and the rain calmed, the knocks on her door became louder which caused her door to collapse on the floor. A stunned Cyborg and Beastboy stood in its place and were sweating like pigs because it had happened before.

Cyborg smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Raven…" About to lose her temper because a book went flying past the boys' heads, she calmed herself. "What?!" she said in her dark leave-me-alone-or-else tone. "Just here to give you a message from Robin. He said to be ready by 8 because we're going spaceship hunting."

"Why?"

"What d'you expect Robin would do? Learn about how that new guy came here."

"It's elementary my dear, BB." Cyborg continued with a Sherlock Holmes manner, "He had told Robin about his ship." Typical Robin... "I don't know Robin can get someone to talk! But it was as simple as beating you in a racing game!"

"Oh yeah! I'll take that as a challenge!"

"You're on!"

"If you're done here. Get out of my room!!!" the annoyed Raven shouted.

She used her powers and slammed the door in their faces, which pretty much fixed the door but broke the boys' noses. "Ow! That hurt! What's her problem today?!" she heard Beastboy say as the footsteps grew more silent. She sighed; why couldn't she open up to anyone? She knew the answer… No one understood her… no one…


	4. A Ship, A Dead Crew, A New Titan

**Teen Titans Fanfic: A Raven's Feelings**

**Ch. 4: A Ship, A Dead Crew, A New Titan**

Location: Outside Jump City

It was already nine o' clock when the titans and their new friend had his ship. When they got to it, it was a wreck. The engines were completely destroyed, the ships mainframe was overloaded but what really got the titans attention was the design of the ship. "Whoa! Cool!" said Beastboy. Beastboy, predictable as ever. "Is this your ship?" asked Raven, actually agreeing in silence.

Skai nodded. He stared at his own ship before approaching it. He entered it and didn't return. "Uhh... Dude? You still there?" The titans entered it as well but to their horror, there were ten dead bodies on the floor. It was a bloody scene. Skai was on his knees and didn't speak. Robin put his hand Skai's shoulder. He understood his pain.

"It's gonna be ok. We'll give them a proper burial here. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, I mean you should be thankful you're alive."

In one quick moment, Beastboy was on the ground. Skai was standing with his fist clenched. His face expression was full of anger and sorrow. "You don't understand!" he shouted, "I wanted to live and die beside my friends. I made a promise as captain and friend that nothing bad will happen!" Starfire helped Beastboy to his feet; he was unconscious. His right cheek was all bruised and it seemed he had lost some of his teeth. Skai stared at the ground; he was too hurt to listen to any reason. Well almost any reason. Raven slapped him hard. Everyone else stayed silent. Too shocked and amazed of what Raven had done.

"Get a hold of yourself! You know there is nothing that can bring them back. You have to control your temper. It's not the best way to solve your problem." she told him. Skai couldn't believe she had slapped him but knew she was right. Robin looked around. "There are ten bodies here. Do you want us to bury them?" Skai nodded, "There is no other solution... and I'm sorry for the way I am acting... and thanks Raven..."

They got to business. Beastboy leaned against the ship still unconscious while the others began to dig ten holes. It was Skai's idea to bury them near his ship where he could visit as often as he wanted. It wasn't far from Titans Tower. After an hour of digging and putting the bodies in the holes and Skai taking necessary thing from his ship, they left for home.

Location: Titans Tower

"OWWWWWW!" Beastboy yelled. He had awakened as soon as they had gotten back. Starfire was tending to his wound and Robin and Cyborg were holding him down. He wouldn't hold still as Starfire put iodine on his bruised cheek. Raven, of course, was watching from behind her book. Skai just observed them. "Dammit! You could break a brick wall with those fists you know that Skai?" He said as he rubbed his cheek that was now covered by a band-aid.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. I know it must have been painful for you when you..."

"Beastboy, keep your big mouth shut. That's why you lost some of your teeth"

"So, anyways are you able to go home if we fix your ship?"

"There's no chance... There's nothing on this planet strong enough to start up my ship. We would be able to fix it but I need about two earth kilos of Helian blood-red rubies to start it up and I only have a fragment... So I'm stuck here until I can contact someone from my planet."

"You could stay here as long as you want."

"I would be grateful..."

"But we need to see if your capable to become an honorary teen titan."

"Very well. I'll take on your challenge."

Location: Titans training grounds

Cyborg was the first to start their training. (If you remember the episode about Terra then I don't have to repeat it) As he finished it, his timing was 59.8 seconds. Skai was observing the obstacles with calculating eyes. He felt Cyborg slap him on the back. "Don't worry, it's not hard." Cyborg smiled. Skai went to the starting line and looked at the control center where Robin and Raven were operating the system. "Can you turn it up a notch?" he shouted to them. "You sure about that?" Raven asked. He nodded. Surprised by his statement, they changed the level to level eight. "Ready?" Robin said in the intercom, "Go!" Skai didn't move. "Dude, go!" Beastboy said.

Skai disappeared. He was already half way there. He managed to dodge the lasers and some of the new added features with such skill . It was like he was toying with them; like he knew what was going to happen next. It was amazing. He had gone through the whole course under 30 seconds. He left the titans' jaws hanging. "Whoa..." was the only thing they could say. "I think we have new titan, right? Hehehe..." Starfire pointed out. To make sure he was the real deal, they made him do the course over again. Well, he past with flying colors."I cannot believe you had such skill!" Starfire said as she flew toward him and hugged him. Skai was taken by surprise and seemed to struggle as she squeezed him tighter.


	5. A Book And A Dream Or Nightmare

**Teen Titans Fanfic: A Raven's Feelings**

**Ch. 5: A Book and A Dream...Or Nightmare**

It was three weeks later that the titans found out that Skai can pull his own weight and more. He did all the laundry even Beastboy's. He could cook which made Cyborg happy; no tofu in his plate and that he was an excellent cleaner, leaving the Titans Tower spotlessly clean. He was even a good sparring partner. They enjoyed his company but he seemed to spend more time his new room than hanging out with anyone else. Sound familiar?

It was a beautiful autumn's day. Raven was walking down the hall whilst reading her new book. She had gotten a mild interest in romance novels lately. Her book was about Shakespear's _Romeo and Juliet_. Deep into her book as she turned the corner, she crashed right into someone. She had crashed into none other than Skai. Unfortunately, he was writing in his own little book that looked similar to hers.

"Sorry...." Skai said. Raven rubbed her head. She opened her eyes to find herself looking into cute little reddish brown eyes. She then realized that Skai was wearing normal human clothes; normal as in normal goth clothes. He wore a black t-shirt over a red long sleeved one. He also wore black cargo pants with red chains hanging from his sides. "When did you get those clothes?" Raven asked. Last time, she remembered, he was wearing a light weighted armor (something like Sango's armor from Inuyasha.) and he also had a sword. "This? My armor was ripped so I had to put this on while I repair some damages. Starfire had taken me to the m..mall. She wanted to buy me this pink shirt but when I saw a store called Hot Topic, I asked her to buy me this instead. I have a mild interest in Earth goth. She seemed upset when she bought it but she didn't seemed to mind. "

She understood. Though, she thought it was funny. Skai got up and offered a hand. Before taking his hand, Raven grabbed a book. "Um, thanks." she said as she walked away. Skai watched her leave as he picked up his book. He looked at the book and read the title. His eyes widened in horror, "D'arvit!" (D'arvit - other language no idea which one but it's a bad word...)

That night, Skai waited for Raven to come out of her room. He hid in the shadows and kept calm. 'I hope she didn't read it....' he told himself. He had already mastered human literature and poetry; which meant his book was in human writing. It was mostly about poems, but what scared him most was that it was about... _her_. He hit himself for being so stupid. Why in human writing when he knew they could read it?!

He then heard the door open and held his breath. Raven was coming out of her room, possibly heading to the roof to meditate or to get some fresh air. As soon as she had disappeared, he closely examined the door. "Whatcha doing there, Skai?" said the voice behind him. He turned around and was relieve it was just Beastboy. Beside him was Cyborg.

"Yeah, what are you doing near Raven's room?"

"I was.... looking for her?"

"Dude, we'll give you a good advice."

"And take our word for it."

"NEVER! We mean NEVER sneak into Raven's room! Especially **her** room!" they both said.

"Look, I was just going to get something in there that belongs to me!"

"If you go in there, you're just asking for a death sentence."

"Well, I'll take my chances. Do you mind not telling her?"

"Fine, but you have to get out as soon as possible."

"Yeah and if Raven gets back, we'll uh give you some kind of signal."

"Thank you, friends..."

"Dude, don't say that. You sound like Raven."

Skai smiled weakly. He opened the door and looked around. He walked inside and closed the door behind very gently. It took him about fifteen minutes to find his book, making sure he didn't touch anything else. He sighed in relief but it was too early to celebrate. "Uh, hey Raven!" he heard Cyborg shout. He froze. "D'arvit!" he whispered. "What are you doing near my room?" he heard Raven's voice. He looked around; he had no time to listen but his feet couldn't move. 'Remember your training, Skai Hitari!' a voice said in his head, 'What happened to your warrior spirit?! You've gone soft!!!' He shook his head. 'I just fell in love that's all. As the humans say, love at first sight and I'm just a fool who believes it.' he told the voice.

"Do you mind getting out of my way?"

"Raven! Why uh don't you uh hang out with us?"

"No."

"Uh, I need another witness when I break the world record of eating thirty pounds of tofu under ten minutes. Will you be my witness?"

"No."

"Wanna play stankball with us?"

"No. Now move!"

Without another thought, Skai dropped his book and hid under Raven's bed. He heard the door slide open and he held his breath again. He felt her sitting on her bed and kept still as she picked up his book. "D'arvit!" By mistake he thought he had said it to himself but instead whispered it which caught Raven's attention. She got off her bed and slowly kneeled down. Skai knew she was coming from the left and rolled out to the right side. When she lifted the sheets and let it go after that, he rolled back under. It was a close call. But now Raven was reading his poetry; out loud.

_Those dark eyes_

_That imprisoned soul_

_That cold stare_

_The dense air_

_Around you_

_Your cruel remarks_

_You close your world_

_I wait for you_

_To open up_

_But I see no trust_

_There's nothing I can do_

_I'm such a fool_

_For loving you,_

_Raven..._

She had read it. His heart sank. There was silence in the room from then on. A few hours later, Raven had fallen asleep. Skai slowly stood up and looked at the sleeping girl. He felt his face grow hot. She looked so beautiful when she was alseep but she had a sad expression on her face. She was probably hurt too many times in the past to He slowly took his book out of her hand and made his way out of her room. He looked back at her and wondered what she was dreaming.

**Raven's Dream:**

Raven walked slowly as she found herself in a place of beauty. It was full of lucious trees and so many flower fields. It was like heaven. She heard laughter further ahead and had ended up near the biggest tree in the whole place. It must be a Sakura tree because of it's pink leaves. She stared at it for a moment until she heard the laughter again. She hadn't notice the two people there sitting under the tree. They were side by side and the girl was resting her head on the boy's chest. They were two lovers just spending time together. As soon as Raven had caught a glimpse of the girl's face, she gasped.

It was herself and... well she couldn't tell who the boy was because everything became a bit blurry everytime she looked at him. What had surprised her was that her image was actually smiling, having fun and possibly enjoying this. To make it worst, the boy reached down and kissed her.

**Back to Reality:**

With a cold sweat to her face, Raven abrutly sat up. She touched her lips in horror. 'I kissed someone?' Raven thought. Even in her dreams, she wouldn't do that. She didn't want to be hurt for one reason and the fact is she didn't know who the boy was. She hugged her knees and closed her eyes. 'Please let it be a dream and not a vision!' she told herself.


	6. New Evil and Skai's Loyal Friend

Note: I have changed Naraku into Rakatsu so please don't hate me for my lack of names.... :(

**Ch. 6: New Evil and Skai's Loyal Friend**

After last night's adventure, Skai couldn't stay awake that morning. He had stayed in Raven's room longer than he expected. He had barely finished making breakfast and he fell fast asleep on his bacons and eggs. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin entered the room soon after. They stopped to find that their new team member sleeping on his plate. Sitting next to him, the boys started poking their friend awake. "What happened to you?" Robin asked. Skai sat up properly and yawned.

"I... just had to do something...."

"Is this about you going into Raven's room?"

"Wait... you went into RAVEN'S ROOM?!!!!!"

"Yeah, all he said he had taken Raven's book by mistake and well he seemed desperate to get it back. At least he survived."

"I had to get it... it's a... how can I put this? A personal journal."

"Why risk it? Dude, you should know by now that Raven goes crazy when someone enters her room."

"I don't know. I just didn't want Raven to read it."

"Why? Is it about her?"

"........"

"Sounds like someone has a crush on Raven!"

"What's a crush?"

"Oh, for the love of...."

"Is someone in love? Beastboy, who is in love?"

"Yeah, who?"

The boys froze. It was Starfire and Raven. Skai was wide awake now but still had know idea what they were talking about. "How long have you been listening to us?" Robin asked. The girls sat down. "Long enough to hear that Skai here has no idea what's a crush." Raven replied. At least she wasn't there earlier or hell would have broken out. Skai was about to comment her answer but then the alarm went off. Robin jumped over the table and ran to the computer screen; the others followed.

As Robin typed away, a screen of the south part of Jump City appeared. It showed Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo wreaking havoc and stealing all the bank money. "Titans move!" Robin ordered. Everyone ran off and Skai stayed behind. He was staring at the screen. Raven stopped, noticing Skai wasn't' following, "What are you doing, Skai? Let's go!" He stared at her and nodded. "Coming."

Location: South part of Jump City

"I love the sound of chaos! It's like music to my ears!" Jinx said happily as some of her bad luck waves destroyed a building. Mammoth threw a bus full of people, who got out quickly as they could, at another building. He started laughing. Elsewhere, Gizmo, on his mechanical wings, was gathering all the money from the bank. "No stinkin' snot brain, crud munching, skunk eaters are here to mess up our plan!" he laughed. All of a sudden, a biderang destroyed one of his wings sending Gizmo out of control and into a pile of rubble. "Well I guess we made it to the party. Titans go!"

Gizmo got up and activated his mechanical spider legs. "Alpha Omega! Go!" Jinx shouted and all three villains started to charge. Jinx went straight for Raven. "Azarath Metreno-" In one fast movement, Jinx sent Raven flying with only one punch. "You haven't change Raven. But I have." Skai had no idea what to do but knew it was time to play hero. As Raven headed to the ground, Gizmo launched some rockets at her before Robin could stop him. Raven opened her eyes to find herself staring at rockets heading her way.

She closed her eyes and felt something hard hit her side. Skai had pushed her out of the way and was able to dodge the rockets in time. They exploded on Mammoth who was taken by surprised. Raven rubbed her head feeling a bit dizzy from the fall. She couldn't feel any pain but she had landed on something. "Hey...." a voice said from beneath her. She opened her eyes to find that she was staring at the same reddish brown eyes earlier before. Her face was almost touching Skai's. "If you're done staring at my face. Can you please get off? " She was sitting on top of him.

In his new outfit, Skai looked like a thief. All dressed in black and red; Skai wore a long red trench coat with armor platings sewed in but can't be seen. He wore matching red gloves and black cargo pants with inserted platings too.

Raven got off and Skai headed toward Beastboy's direction who was having trouble with Jinx. Raven could feel herself grow hot and her face red. "Hey Raven! A little help here?!" Cyborg shouted. Mammoth had become much stronger from their last encounter. She got up and went to help Cyborg. Beastboy flew past her and crashed into a car. "Dude, not cool!" he said before he past out. Robin and Starfire had problems of their own. Someone gave Gizmo new toys to play with too."Eat heat seekers you crud munching losers!"

Meanwhile, Jinx was having fun with her new prey. She threw a punch at Skai but he managed to parry it with ease. "Who are you? A wanna-be titan?" she taunted. She was about to give him a spin kick but he was able grab her leg and her throw on the ground and pin her down. "Ahhh... I know. Your just Raven's boy toy." she smirked, "It's a pity. You're kinda cute. So how about a kiss before I destroy you?" "Who sent you?" Skai demanded. "Come now Skai... Give the girl a kiss..." said the unwelcome voice. Just then a red energy hit Skai in the chest sending him straight into a brick wall. "Skai!" Robin shouted but he was then surprised by a kick to the face. He crashed into the same brick wall. " Robin....Your losing your touch."said another. It was Slade and Rakatsu.

Skai stood up and wiped off the falling blood from his mouth. "It's Slade?! How he'd?! Can everyone else see him?!" Cyborg said in disbelief who had finally knocked out both Gizmo and Mammoth. Raven carried Beastboy to the others and she was in disbelief too. Starfire rubbed her eyes, "This cannot be!" Robin got up as well but was shocked with horror. "NO! But.... you're...." "Dead? No, I'm alive as ever." Slade interrupted, "Thanks to my new...friend... here. He has amazing abilities. I believe you already met him." He pointed to Rakatsu. Robin didn't waste any time and attacked Slade. Neither did Skai.

The other titans had problems of their own. Cinderblock, Plasma and a whole army of Slade's robots appeared out of nowhere and were destroying everything in their way on Jinx's order. Anyway, back to Skai. He was having difficulties with Rakatsu who taunted him with every chance he got.

"You've gotten soft."

"Shut up!"

"You can't even hit me."

"You'll pay for what you did to my crew!"

"Temper, temper. All that anger with no power."

"I'll show you power!"

Grabbing his sword, Skai made a swift slash at Rakatsu. He was able to dodge it; well most of it... A huge cut appeared on his cheek and a trickle of blood fell from it. "Your weak. And so were your tiny little crew. And your new friends are even weaker than before." Rakatsu lighted on top of a car. "You're stuck here with new friends. But have you forgotten about the one person who actually cares about you?" Skai gripped his sword tighter making his knuckles white as ghostly hands. "Shut up..." He was reaching his breaking point, which Rakatsu enjoyed; he was waiting for this. "Have you forgotten that you left her back at Heliopolis? Have you forgotten she's all alone there? Have you forgotten about....Akiko your beloved?"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

That was it. Skai couldn't take it anymore. Something arose from deep within him... another spirit of some sort. The others stopped what they were doing as a shock of dark energy swept over them. They were only able to watch. Skai walked toward Rakatsu but then disappeared. He reappeared in front of Rakatsu and his sword went right through him. For some reason, Rakatsu evaporated. All was left with of him was a small wooden stick. Skai just laughed.

Slade disappeared too. So did Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Cinderblock, and Plasma. All was left was Slade's little minions. Skai went for the whole army. Under twenty minutes, all were destroyed by Skai's blade. He laughed again. The titans didn't know how to react but knew he wasn't going to stop. He went straight for an onlooker. The onlooker screamed but Raven was able to stop him in time. Using her power that is.

Location: Titans Tower

Hours later...

Skai struggle as he tried to break loose from Cyborg's laser ropes. The harder he struggle the tighter the ropes became and by now they would have killed a normal human being. "So who knows what happened to Skai?" Cyborg asked. They stared at their psychotic friend. He wasn't himself; in fact, he was another person. "Let me go!" he said in a grunt. "There's nothing wrong with his brain waves or DNA." Raven replied. "And we have tried everything to bring our friend back to his normal state." Starfire sadly said. Beastboy, on the other hand, was playing with a small white furry ball he had found. "Heheh! This thing is cool!" He bounced it on the wall but he missed catching it. "Hey look out!" he warned. It bounced all over the room until it hit Skai in the face.

The furry ball landed on his lap and began to move a little. Skai shook his head, "What...in Ten-no's name is going on?" Everyone stared at him in disbelief. His face had a blank expression. "Wait you have no idea what you did just hours ago?!" He shook his head. "Hooray! Our friend is ok!" Starfire shouted with joy as she crushed Skai into a hug. "Starfire, I couldn't breathe with these lasers on and I believe you are making them worst!" She let go and freed him. As he stood up, the furry ball bounced high into the air but Raven was able to catch it.

It moved in her hands. "Whoa!" she let go in surprise. When it landed, a leg popped out. "What the hell is that thing?!" Robin asked. "I just it found by Skai's room and I thought it was a ball!" Beastboy explained. Another leg popped and soon after two more appeared. Then the last thing was a fluffy tail and a rabbit like face. "Kyuu?" (Sound effect comes from DNAngel the manga. I just love Wiz!) it spoke. It looked around at everyone before it spotted Raven. It smiled and jumped into her arms. "Riku! What are you doing out of my room?" Skai asked it.

"OK.... So he's a mutated rabbit that can turn into anything...." Beastboy repeated. Skai nodded and started chuckling, "Yes. He's even taken a liking into Raven." He watched as Riku played with Raven who seemed to be amused and actually... smiled! He disappeared under her cape and reappeared in her hood staring at Skai. He smiled too.

"He's my most loyal friend. He would always travel with me. And luckily, Rakatsu... didn't kill or injure him."

"This pet of yours is absolutely wonderful! And he is so cute!"

"Yeah, I guess this fur ball is better than Beastboy to keep around."

"Hey!"

"That was kinda harsh, Raven."

"Sorry..."

"Can we keep him, Robin?"

Everyone turned to Robin. He was thinking about it; obviously trying to think of a way to let it down slow. Something like... "No." But then Riku jumped onto his lap and sat there staring at him. It changed his mind a whole lot. He petted Riku who enjoyed it and smiled. "Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt. But what does he eat?" "Just carrots and herbs."

That night...

Raven headed to the rooftop. She wanted to meditate there. More peaceful and quiet with the cool night air hitting your face; such a lovely thought. Annoyed with Beastboy and Cyborg's so called Game "Palooza" in the hallway near her room, she guessed it was a good idea too. Especially because Robin and Starfire had joined in. Starfire had dragged Robin into the game to distract him from Slade's reappearance. She wasn't use to all that kind of commotion. She just need to be alone for now.

She entered the rooftop and found herself staring at Skai who was doing the same. He didn't expect anyone would find him there. "Hey..." he said in a kind of cute little boyish voice. He was sitting down and was reading a book. Riku jumped onto his head and smiled at her. He jumped off and onto her arms. Raven petted Riku and looked back at Skai, "Um... Can I join you?" he nodded. She sat next to him. For some reason, Raven felt like she could talk to Skai. "Can I ask why you came to Earth?"

"I... was just passing by here. I was going to another planet with my crew."

"Until that Rakatsu guy destroyed your ship and manslaughtered your... crew, right?"

"You pretty much figured it out."

"Do you think you're able to go back home?"

"...I doubt it. I left something dear to me at my home but I'm beginng to like it here."

"So you really like it here?"

"Yes. This place is in intriguing, the people especially Beastboy. I've never seen anyone with so many disturbing things in his laundry or in his mouth!"

Raven laughed. "Hey that was kind of funny."

"But when I came, the most intriguing person here was you."

"I'm intriguing?"

"Yes, well you understand things people are afraid of learning. You have an interest in so many kinds of books and poetry. And your powers are just amazing."

Raven felt her face go red again. He had complemented her again. Riku fell asleep on her lap as Raven and Skai stared at the moon that shined down on them. For a few hours, Skai told her stories about the stars and about his planet. She laughed and smiled. She liked his stories. He loved books and was interested in medicine that would cure people of diseases. And most of all, he was interesting. Raven felt happy and safe around him She fell alseep on his shoulder.. Feeling comfortable by his side. Nothing went wrong that night.

**Ch 7: **


	7. Mistletoes Can Be A Bother

Author's Note: I've been on vactaion so I was kind of late on writing this.

**Ch 7: Mistletoes Can Be A Bother**

It was Christmas Eve. (And it was when I wrote this chapter.) The titans had barely finished their holiday shopping and were now putting up some Christmas decorations around the tower. This Christmas was going to be a good one because it was Skai's first Christmas. "On this kind of occasion back at my planet, if you give a girl, you fell in love with, a white ribbon and tie it around her neck... Heliopolis Legend is said that your love will last forever." Skai told Beastboy.

Skai petted Riku who was sitting on his shoulder as he watched Beastboy put up mistletoes around the halls and in the living room. "Sounds more like Valentines than Xmas to me..." he shuddered. "There finished with the last mistletoe! But I filled them with slime and will fall when someone's about to smooch! My best prank ever.... Mwuhahah!" Apparently, Skai wasn't it listening; he was staring at something that aroused his interest. Beastboy jumped down from the ladder and looked where he was looking. "Ew Dude! Why are you starin' at Raven?!"

Riku spotted her too and jumped off Skai's shoulder heading toward Raven's direction. "Kyuuu!" Raven was putting up the last ornament on the tree. Riku jumped into her arms, surprising her. She looked at Skai. Smiled and waved. He smiled back, "What makes you think I'm looking at her?! I'm just interested in the tree...... So don't get any ideas that I like Raven!" Beastboy smirked as he walked away, "Riiiiight... suuure."

Meanwhile, Raven sat on the couch and started reading her book. Riku rested on her lap watching t.v. He flipped through the channels. Hey, he was a smart rabbit besides he was kind of bored. Starfire was in the kitchen trying to make gingerbread cookies, which ended in utter failure. Smoke came out of the oven causing Starfire panic. "Eek! Um, a little of your assistance please, Raven?" "Here I'll help. Let Raven have some peace of mind." Skai said as he made his way into the room. Raven closed her book and sighed, "No, I'll help too." Riku laid upon the couch still flipping through channels. He really didn't want to get involve.

Luckily, Raven was there to help them. Skai had no idea what a gingerbread cookie looked like. She began from scratch and made a big batch of cookie dough. As she stirred the bowl full of dough, Skai dipped his finger in it and smeared it on her nose. She glared at him, "Why you..." She grabbed a handful of dough and smashed it on his face playfully. He wiped it off and smirked, throwing it back at her. She ducked this time but it hit Starfire on the back of her head. She dropped a bowl and raised her hands, "Do not shoot please!" Raven and Skai laughed until dough flew over their heads.

An all out doughball fight started. Cookie dough had covered everything except the t.v, the couch, and Riku. Skai had fun and so did Raven! Beastboy and Cyborg came into the room holding water guns, wondering what was going on. They've been playing hard core water gun fights. They ducked when they saw flying dough. Having no idea, they just joined in. It went on for awhile. Raven threw some at Cyborg. He threw it back and went after Beastboy who put some cookie dough in his system. Raven ran for cover but slipped on some heap of dough. She fell into someone's arms. Arms that were masculine and hard but holding with such grace and care. "Are you ok?" Skai asked. She was practically flaming as she stared at his confused face.

Then enters the boy wonder. No surprise here, he was in shock. He came out of his room (researching about Slade's whereabouts of course...) to get a glass of water to find this chaos. Everyone froze. Robin looked at Riku who was watching Bugs Bunny and the Looney Toons from Cyborg and Beastboy who had been wrestling, to Starfire who had her head stuck the fridge, and last at Raven who quickly got off of Skai. "What the hell is going on?!" He ranted. About to scold at his teammates, Robin had gotten hit by a big ball of dough. He look at Riku's direction. He was waving at him and was holding Beastboy's water gun, which was now filled with dough. Skai knew what was going to happen next, "Wait, Riku sto-!" Too late. Riku pulled the trigger. Robin hit the wall now covered in cookie dough.

And off to his room Robin went. After helping everyone else clean up the mess, he went straight back to work and said nothing else for the rest of the day. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire went to town for some Christmas caroling and real dough...er, snowball fights. Raven went back to her room to meditate unable to talk to Skai at the moment. Skai made his way to the roof. He sat on edge of the roof and stared at the falling snow. "Just like the blossoms back home...." he murmured. He was gazed at it. A painful memory flashed in his mind.

Flashback:

Blossoms were falling from trees, pink and white leaves. So beautiful. "When are you coming back from your journey?" said a voice. A girl with long beautiful black hair appeared. She was waiting for Skai's answer but nothing came out his mouth. "Please come back soon..." she pleaded, "I'll wait for your return..." She embraced him and held on tight. He couldn't speak. He felt the tears falling from her face. He was so upset but had no strong feelings for her, he didn't love her. He just cared for her so deeply like a sister. A man then came running their way. "Cap' in! The ship is ready to go!" he announced.

Location: somewhere remote

A huge loud engine was heard and a huge ship was seen. Skai was the last to go in but turned around to find Akiko and another girl waving at him. They were crying. He looked at the girl next to Akiko. Something in his stomach stabbed hard and good.

End of Flashback:

"Is something wrong, Skai?" said a voice.

Skai turned around and found Raven staring at him. He then realized tears were falling from his eyes. She sat next to him as he wiped his tears from his face.

"I never seen you cry before..."

"I guess that means I'm girly boy then huh?"

"Yeah, probably."

They both laughed.

"Your homesick, aren't you?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well you've been staring at the sky for a long time and you seem upset."

"I guess I'm easy to judge."

"Did you leave behind someone you loved?"

"Yes and no..."

"What is that supposed mean?"

"You see, I - oof!"

"What - argh!"

"Haha! Bullseye!"

"Beastboy!!!"

Raven wiped the cold snow off her face. Skai however, walked out on them as Beastboy started laughing but was nailed with a snowball from behind. "Aw, Beastboy! You broke up the two lovebirds!" Cyborg said throwing another at him. He started laughing too. Raven clenched her fists. She used her powers and caused an (small) avalanche to fall on both boys. She stomped off to her room again. Beastboy's head popped at of the white glistening snow. "What's her problem?!" "Well, I guess she likes him." came the reply from Cyborg, coming out of the heap of snow.

Next day....

Starfire's presents; a necklace from Robin, a cooking book from Cyborg, some clothes from Beastboy, a Hello Kitty doll from Raven, and a bracelet from Skai.

Silent snow fell and fire crackled in the fireplace. "A wondrous Christmas it is!" Starfire said. She was wearing her little Santa outfit, miniskirt and all. Beastboy and Cyborg grabbed their presents and started unwrapping them. Beastboy's presents; an xbox from Robin, a blue sweater from Starfire that she knit herself (he was forced to wear it) it was too big for him, a new game control from Cyborg, a book about "How to clean your room for dummies" from Raven, and a handmade gold crest with a symbol covered in jewels he never saw before from Skai. Cyborg's presents; a new computer set from Robin, a karaoke system from Starfire, a new tool set from Beastboy, a new stereo system from Raven, and a couple of games from Skai. They were delighted with all except for Beastboy's present from Raven.

Robin came in just wanting to spend time with them. As he entered, Starfire embraced him. "Merry Christmas!" He was kind of shock but not with the warmth embrace he was use to that already. It was pretty much her clothes especially her miniskirt.

She let go and Robin eyed her from head to toe. "Starfire.... where did you get that outfit?!" "I have purchased this outfit from a place called "Victoria's Secret" at the mall of shopping..." She replied as she went into the kitchen. She grabbed two cups of what looked like milk with yellow chicken pox, handing one to Robin who flinched at the smell and sight. She smiled, "I have made the nog with egg. Please have a drink!" He couldn't say no to such a pretty face so he swallowed his pride and along with it his so called eggnog. "So? How is it?" she asked in delight. He smiled but as soon as Starfire turned her back, he threw up.

Skai joined the others. Riku trodding right behind him. Robin had barely finished opening his presents. Robin's presents; a leather jacket from Starfire, a dvd player from Cyborg, a couple of capes from Beastboy, a new cd from Raven, and a highly sophisticated tracker just add dna and will show where ever that person is (warning, the weaker the dna like hair, the weaker the tracker is. Blood is more likely to track the person in a heartbeat.) from Skai. Skai's presents; a book from Robin, another book from Starfire, a football from Cyborg, a gameboy sp from Beastboy, and a locket from Raven. Now they were testing out Cyborg's new karaoke. Riku yawned and walked off into the hall; he liked exploring the tower.

After an hour of...um....singing, Raven joined them. She came in with her hands covering her ears. Well to put it this way, Robin bad, Starfire very bad, Cyborg, bad bad, and Beastboy the definition of bad. Skai wasn't participating. "Can you keep it down?" Raven tried to say over Starfire's singing. Robin got up and handed his present to her. "Um, Merry Christmas." She opened it to find a journal inside. "Gee thanks..." she said with a small hint of sarcasm. Raven's presents; a journal from Robin, a couple of cds for meditation from Cyborg, another book from Beastboy, a box of candles used for meditation from Starfire, and a ruby music box from Skai.

Typical... Raven knew she would get the same old things over and over again but Skai's present was a completely different thing. She stayed for a while before heading back to her room. She only did it for the sake of the Christmas spirit. As she sauntered to her room, Skai ran after her. "Hey Skai, what's up?" she said. "I wanted to give you something." came his reply.

"But, you gave me your Christmas present already." Raven told him. He ignored what she said and pulled out a white ribbon. "It's special. Here let me tie it around your neck." Raven didn't say anything and let him do it. He was about to tie it around her when they heard giggles coming down the hall. It was the others in hiding."Oooooo! Look, they're under the mistletoe!" Cyborg said pointing at the small hanging plant above them. Raven blushed.

She was about to step back when Riku, appearing out of nowhere, pushed her closer to Skai and Starfire did the same to Skai. Skai hesitated then went in for the kiss. Raven closed her eyes, not knowing she wanted to kill him or kiss him. The others held their breaths but Beastboy gasped. "Wait! Don't - !" Splash! Too late. Raven and Skai were both covered in slime and muck.

"BEASTBOY!!!"

"Eheheh...."


	8. Titans New Year's Resolution

**Ch. 8: Titans New Year's Resolution**

The titans were having a blast at New Year's eve. The big countdown started. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... "Happy New Year's!" Everyone jumped and screamed. It was the beginning of a new year.

Robin's Resolution:

Spend less time worrying about Slade

Try to catch Slade

Spend more time with Starfire

Become stronger

Try to have fun once in a while

Starfire's Resolution:

Become a better cook

Learn more about Earth and its ways

Learn what Hello Kitty is

Spend more time with Robin

Try to get Raven and Skai together

Cyborg's Resolution:

Beat Beastboy in every single game

Stay on Raven's good side

Hang out more with Skai (his technology is off the charts)

Put up with tofu and Starfire's cooking.

Beastboy's Resolution:

Become stronger

Be the best

Beat Cyborg in every single game

Stay on Raven's good side

Beat the world record of tofu eating

Raven's Resolution:

Keep herself from killing Beastboy and Cyborg

Spend more time Skai

Spend less time in her room

Spend more time Skai

(That was all I could get from her... She scared me too!)

Skai's Resolution: "Uhhhhhhh.... What's a resolution?"

Find out what a resolution is

Try to get home

Spend more time with Raven


	9. A Letter and An Unsuspecting Arrival

Author: I am totally sorry to all the people who like this story! bows in apology I know it's been a long time since I updated. keeps bowing People didn't like my story in school and I was isolated the whole time. about to cry still bowing I give thanks to all the people who review my story and like it so much. sobs still bowing. Please review some more and enjoy! (note: I'm not Japanese but I like bowing!) bows once more but pulls a muscle Ugh... I'm gonna feel this for a week and I can't move my body anymore... stuck staring at the ground

**Ch. 9: A Letter and An UnsuspectingVisit**

It was a beautiful spring day. The wind was a carefree spirit, stopping whenever it pleased. On the roof of the tower, Raven listened to the music box that Skai gave her. It had a relaxing tune and the holographic dancers were amazing. But it reminded her about the events of Christmas day. It replayed in her mind; Skai going in for a kiss. She felt her face go red and tried to shake it off. Was she falling for him! Nah, maybe it was the fact that he was the first to try and kiss her.

The wind blew a bit harder and something appeared out of nowhere hitting Raven in the face. "What the hell - !" It was a letter. Raven looked up at the endless sky. She looked back at the letter with its entire symbolic letters and the only thing she could make out was a name. _To: Namuriko Skai Hitari_

Location: hallway

"A letter!" the surprised boy said.

Raven handed the letter to him. "It just came out of the sky." He opened the letter and read it. A shocking yet upset expression crawled up Skai's face. "So, what is it?" Raven asked with a hint of impatience. "It's just an idiotic challenge from a rival of mines after he found out where I was... I'll go tell the others we will have a visit-"

All of a sudden, the alarms went off. Cyborg ran pass them, "Hey get a move on y'all!" They nodded. "Well, let's go... Namuriko..." Raven teased as she ran off. Skai blushed a light pink. "D'Arvit!" he cursed following her.

Location: Downtown Jump City

Crash! Robin had plummeted into a wall.

"What's the matter birdboy? Can't handle little ol' me?"

Johnny Rancid laughed his head off. "Guess again!" He was hit surprisingly by Skai's jump kick. He flew straight toward Cyborg who threw a small sphere. It hit Johnny causing it to activate restraining ropes like the ones Cyborg had on Skai. He was struggling but gave up as they tightened.

"Hey nice going ace!" Beastboy congratulated him with a slap on the back. Robin dusted himself off and smiled. "Good job." Cyborg gave him a slap on the back too but Skai fell this time. "I think we need to celebrate!" Raven and Starfire helped him up. "I guess but I feel like going home and rest. Shall we?" Skai suggested. "Yes, we shall! We shall celebrate our glorious victory at home!" "YEAH!"

(I know, I know... It's been a long time since I wrote something but this was the only thing I could think of.)

Location: Back at the Tower... again...

"Last one to the gamestation, eats nothing but earwax!" Beastboy shouted, running to the living room. Cyborg ran after him and the others followed. As they entered the room, a couple of unusual looking knives flew past Beastboy's ear grazing him slightly. Blood trickled down his neck but he wasn't concerned about that but at the sight of a beautiful yet deadly girl. She was leaning against the couch and was smiling.

She had long beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing the same armor that Skai had worn when they first met. She looked at Skai then at Raven. She threw more knives toward her direction. Raven gasped but a sudden shadow loomed over her. Skai had intercepted the knives and caught them before impact. She screamed in delight.

The titans suddenly took a defensive position as she ran toward Skai. "Titans g-" Robin words faded as the strange girl embraced Skai. "Skai! I miss you so much! You're skills haven't softened a bit!" she hugged him tighter and Raven felt some jealousy rising in her but showed no sign of it. Skai had no expression on his face but it was turning blue. "O-ok! I miss you too, Eri! You're as strong as ever, now I can't breathe! Let go!" She loosened her grip but didn't let go. The others were still speechless.

An hour of explaining later...

"So let me get this straight. You know her, she knows you. She came to see the challenge, which is taking place in two days that you were going to tell us before Johnny-talks-a lot came along and we went to action?" Cyborg said rubbing his head. "Yeah, that pretty much was the whole story." Raven answered sarcastically. "Ugh... My brain is beginning to hurt..." Beastboy announced as he developed a headache. "What? Too many words for your tiny little brain to handle?"

"Shut up, Raven!"

"Please, tell me who is this Johnny-talks-a lot. Is he who seeks a challenge with Skai?"

Robin shook his head and explained it to her. "Oh... As you say, my badness."

"It's my bad, Star..."

"But you did no such wrong deeds."

Everyone shook their heads and sighed. "Never mind, Star..." Robin continued, "So, where's your ship, Eri?" Eri giggled, "Actually, the ship I was in, is hovering in space right now with Skai's challenger aboard."

"What! They're here already!"

"Who is this challenger anyways!"

"Well, according Heliopolis' unwritten code of honor, a challenge is to take place in two days after arriving to their destination." Eri explained, "the two contestants cannot see each other until the appointed time. In the meanwhile, I can brush up on my skills and magic."

Skai became silent. Everyone but Eri was surprised when he had said magic. The expression on his face, told them he didn't want to say anything about this _magic_ stuff. He began to think his friends wouldn't accept his, as the humans say, freakish ways. But it was a different kind of reaction.

"Cool! You know magic!" Beastboy said.

"And you didn't tell us! We thought Raven was the only who could do magic." Cyborg added.

"I only know a few elemental spells... mostly fire, wind, and dark." he said timidly.

Skai twiddled his fingers and Eri rolled her eyes. Raven was the only one who noticed that and knew what it meant. _What a liar_... she thought. Skai told them when he had begun to use his weapons on earth.

Flashback:

Location: Kitchen

POV: Skai's

I volunteered to cook for my new found friends. I looked at the cooking machine my friends are used to. I was very confused and the only things that were familiar to me were the cooking utensils. I put the pan on the range and looked at the knobs. I turned on one and it nothing happened to the pan. There was no heat emitting from under the pan either. It was coming from the other one.

I had forgotten that my hand was on the range beside the pan. I burned my whole hand and I let out a growl. I soaked my hand in cold water, and wrapped my hand in clean dry bandages. I tried to turn off the burner but it just caused the fire to grow. I put the pan on that range anyways and grabbed the cooking oil.

Again, I became clumsy. The cooking oil slipped out of my hand and spilled right on top of the stove. The fire had spread as sparks began to fly. Luckily for me, the others were in the training area outside the tower. I did a hand gesture like how Raven does her incantation because that's what I was about to do.

(Note: I do not own these spells, they come from Negima! Magister Magi! I have trouble thinking to write now... especially when my P.E. test is coming up and so is the standardize test crud too. Damn! All I could think about write now are studies! Beastboy: Dude! Shut up, already!)

"Nivis casus! (ice explosion!)" I shouted.

The large volumes of ice melted in the heat but caused the water to put the fire out. Then I realized something and slapped myself on the head. Idiot! I could have just used my fire spells to control it...

Two hours later...

"Wonderful!"

"Amazing! This is good."

"Good? Man! This food is great! Why don't you cook everyday, for us?" Cyborg insisted.

"I would be honored. Especially because you're allowing me to stay here."

"This tofu really does go down easy... Seconds please!"

Raven began to stare at me who was actually eating.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, where did you get that burn on your hand?"

"Oh... it's nothing..."

Raven rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

End of Flashback:

"Great... Now I'm hungry..." Beastboy wondered.

"Yeah let's take a break."

"I'll make some lunch and some tea." Skai smiled.

"Yes! Raven and I shall help our new friend into some comfortable clothes!"

"Wait me!" Eri asked. Starfire grabbed both Raven and Eri and left the room. Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy had nothing else to do so they played a multiplayer game of NINJA MONKEY HYPER FORCE FOUR!

continued in chapter 10! sorry!


	10. Rakatsu's Kidnap Attempt

**Ch. 10: Rakatsu's Kidnap Attempt**

Time: Dawn

The whole tower was very quiet. Everyone was still sleeping… well most of them anyway.

Robin did a 360 in his sleep, kicking his pillow off the bed. (I do not own that 360 saying) Cyborg still charging his batteries for the upcoming day. Beastboy hugged his small little monkey toy and talked in his sleep, "Mommy, I need my blankey to play superhero again. I need to beat those meanie bad guys!" Starfire was sleeping under her bed and sneezed. Dustbunnies kept bugging her nose. And finally, the sad gothic girl stirred in her sleep as another dream started to bug her. All of sudden, someone screamed and a somewhat earthquake started.

Another scream was heard.

Robin and Raven sat up quickly. Cyborg stood too quickly causing his cable to break. Beastboy fell off his bed and Starfire hit her head. (It doesn't make sense but still…) Everyone gather around Robin's room as another earthquake erupted. "What's happening!" Raven asked them, the last one to come. "I don't know. It's not an attack that's for sure." Robin theorized.

"Ah! You pervert! Get back here!" someone shouted.

"I'm sorry! Damn!"

Skai came running down the hallway as flashes of lightning flew past him. Eri was chasing after him shouting, "You pervert! You didn't change a bit!" The flashes of lightning came from the tips of Eri's fingers, which caused another earthquake. The titans noticed that she was only wearing a towel and water dripped from her hair.

"Ok..." Beastboy said to break the silence.

After a few moments, they went after them. A few minutes later, they found Skai tied up near Eri's temporary room. "What has happened?" Starfire said as they untied Skai.

"Yeah, and how did Eri create those lightning do-hickies?"

"It should be easy even for your little brain to compromise, it's magic."

Robin looked at Skai and noticed the big red mark on his face. He just shook his head. As Skai was about to say something, Eri came out of her room fully dressed. "I'll tell you what happened." Eri went in front Skai and then pinched his cheeks pulling them far apart. "This pervert saw me naked!" Beastboy and Cyborg held their laughter as she stretched his face wider.

"Ow! Let go! All I did was walk in to see if you were ok!"

"In 5 in the morning?"

"I heard Eri scream. Ow! Stop it! I'm sorry!"

"I screamed so sue me? The water was cold ok? But that doesn't change the fact that you're still a pervert!"

"Woohoo! I never thought you of all people to be a pervert."

"I have honor! I will not stoop as low as that to see a woman naked especially yours!"

"What! You're saying I'm not pretty! That I can't get a man because I don't have a great body!"

"OW! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Alarms went off which scared Eri out of her wits. She had let go of his cheeks but fell onto his chest. Raven could feel herself becoming jealous again. Skai saw this and pushed Eri off of himself. "Damn! Why couldn't bad guys commit a crime around, I don't know, 1 o' clock this afternoon!" complained the irritated Beastboy.

Location: Downtown, Jump City; on top of a 50-story building called "Wayne's Co."

Jinx and her little minions were stirring up some trouble. Their fun had ended when the titans arrived. "Look, the asswipes are here!" Gizmo insulted them. Jinx looked at them and laughed, "Well another wanna-be titan is with them. Alright, you know what to do." Mammoth nodded and threw a small red ball with a piece of paper attached to it. The titans took a defensive position as the red ball turned into a replica of Robin.

"What the hell? Titans! Stay on guard!"

For a few minutes the red Robin didn't do anything. Mammoth threw a few more and it created all of the titans except for Eri. When Skai had realized what it was, it was too late. The red Skai had consumed him. "No!" Raven shouted as she tried to pull it off. It began to attach to her and her double had joined in. "Raven! Skai!" Beastboy was about to help them when his other tried to devour him. Several knives (you know who threw this) that had a small paper on it hit the red Beastboy.

Suddenly it had lit a fire and the red blob melted revealing the unconscious yet real Beastboy. "What was that!" Robin asked Eri. "It's a shinku-dami! It transforms into anyone and anything but it is sensitive to-" She was interrupted by Gizmo who had heat seekers on her. "Eat this you snitching poser!" Jinx and Mammoth started to attack Cyborg and Starfire while Robin was busy trying to help Skai and Raven.

Robin tried everything he could think of but failed to set his friends free. "Hold on you guys!" The red blob suddenly caught fire from an unknown source. He stepped back as the fire raged on until the red completely melted away. There stood Skai panting heavily as he held onto the unconscious Raven. His hands were consumed by fire and faded away leaving no burns on his hands or on Raven.

"Are you ok!" Robin asked. As he approached them, Slade appeared out of nowhere and surprised the boy wonder with a kick on the face. Robin tried to recooperate what had happened but Salde just came at him with several more attacks. Skai was too weak to stand up and help fight let alone leave Raven's side. "My, my Skai. Aren't we trying to be the hero who just saved the damsel in distressed..." said the voice behind him.

"Are you hoping to get a kiss once the sleeping beauty has awoken from her sleep?"

Skai turned around to find Rakatsu staring down on him. "You bastard!" Skai spat at him. Rakatsu just waved his finger at him, "Such a bad mouth you have there, Skai... Oh and you should know better than to let your guard down..." Jinx knocked him out with one hit and Rakatsu caught him in his arms along with Raven. Jinx smiled, "He looks so much cuter when he's sleeping..."

Meanwhile, the others were still getting their asses kicked, Eri noticed that Rakatsu was taking off with Skai and Raven. "NO!" She tried to go after them but was hit with a laser from Gizmo. When the titans realized it, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo began to retreat. Slade looked at Robin in disgust, "What have you been doing, Robin while I was away?" He disappeared with the others leaving Robin shouting out to nothing but air, "SLADE, YOU BASTARD! GIVE US BACK OUR FRIENDS AND FIGHT ME!"

Few hours later back at the tower...

Robin walked back and forth trying to think of a way to get Raven and Skai back and safe. But how? "Dude stop! My heads beginning to hurt from all that walking!" Beastboy said already awoken from his sleep. "Yes, Robin. Please calm yourself. We will surely get Raven and Skai back somehow." "Yeah, its not like their civilians. Skai is pretty good with gadgets so have some fate." Cyborg added. Eri, however, was busy waiting for something or someone on the tower roof. "Damn... He's late..." Someone silently appeared behind her with a horny smile on his face. "BOO!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The titans heard the scream and headed to the roof. As they reached the door, they heard a slap and Eri shouting, "Everywhere I turn, I'm surrounded by perverts!" "What's wron- Er...i?" Cyborg's words had faded as they stared at another new comer. And why are they always coming from Heliopolis?

Location: Somewhere unknown

Skai woke up in an eerie small damp cell. He looked around to see nothing but darkness. No windows, no air ducs, nothing but a steel door. Possibly booby trapped. He felt someone breathing on his neck and found Raven still sleeping beside him. She was sweating in her sleep and became very tense. Another nightmare... She kept moving closer to him which Skai felt so uncomfortable with. But he didn't do anything to stop her, he just put his arms around her and held on tight. She relaxed a little bit as he laid his head on top of hers. "The others will come, Raven. But for now, I'll be your protector and always be there for you..." he whispered into her ears.

continued in chapter 11


	11. The Beginning of An Endless Search Part1

**Ch. 11: The Beginning of An Endless Search**

Raven awoke in the midst of a silent dark dawn feeling the cold stone floor below her face. She abruptly sat up and her eyes scanned the small cell nervously, trying to get a feel for her new environment. Her eyes fixed on the steel door and she ran toward it. Before she even reached it, Skai appeared out of nowhere. A surprised squeak released from Raven's lips causing her to fall back.

Skai blinked a few times and tried to hold in his warm hearted chuckle as she stared at him with amazement. Anyone would have been surprised... especially if someone was upside-down with nothing but his bare feet touching the ceiling. He jumped down and landed in front of her. "Good morning to you too." He crossed his arms as he met her gaze.

"What are we doing here?"

"We were, unfortunately, captured by Rakatsu. And it seems he booby trapped the only way out of here."

Raven observed him closely before realizing that Skai had several rips on his cloak and dried blood that covered them. He had tried to break out of the cell but ended in failure.

"So how do we get out of here?"

"We wait for the others for the time being."

"Oh..." she replied with doubt in her voice.

Skai smiled at her, "Don't worry, lady Raven. I'll be your protector for now."

She blushed a light pink. She couldn't believe he had said that.

Location: Titan's Tower roof top

The newcomer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He stood 6 ft tall and lean. He wore a red army bandana over his slick luminous purple hair with matching red army shorts. He also wore a sleeveless gi revealing a prominent tattoo of tiger stripes that loomed across his muscular arm. He smiled wistfully as he carefully touched the scorching red mark on his face. "What's up, earthlings?"

Eri sighed. "This is Han," she exclaimed as the confusing looks upon the titans face became drew blank as ever. "He is Skai's opponent." Robin walk towards Han with caution and held out his hand, "I'm Robin." He studied his hand and didn't say anything. Eri struck him in the ribs getting irritated, "It's formal to shake hands. It's how humans greet each other." Han nodded and grabbed Robin's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Eri walked past them and started to introduce the others.

"This is Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire."

Han stared at Starfire for awhile which made her uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong?" she asked timidly. He walked toward her and cupped her hands in his. "I'd never expected tamaranians (sp?), to be... so..." Robin watched as jealousy rose in him. Han looked down as his hands began to shake, "So... BEAUTIFUL! I think I'm in love!" He spread his arms wide and made a kissy face. Starefire let out an "Eep!"

Robin stepped in at the right time at the wrong moment. Instead of Stafire being kissed... well... you get the picture... Han fell to his knees and started spitting and so had Robin. Beastboy and Cyborg couldn't hold in their laughter any longer and bursted out with a big roar. Eri pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm herself down.

An hour later...

Location: Tactics Room

"So where do you think Rakatsu is holding them?"

"Well since Han and I know him for the evil son of a bitch he is, he probably be hiding above the clouds in some kind of castle (not related to castle in the sky and I've never watched that anime before...)."

"Above the clouds! Castles floating in the air. What the hell!" Cyborg shouted in disbelief.

"Problem is how will we know if your theory is true?"

"Well..." Han started. He typed in something on the computer and views of the sky appeared. "There probably wouldn't be a castle but a large battle ship."

"But how do you hide such a ship in this planet's atmosphere? I mean this planet's gravity is much stronger than back home and you would need a large amount of Heliopolis rubies to keep it in the air."

"They might not be using rubies but a hover system that can handle great lengths like that."

"There's a certain criminal who might know about that..." Robin said suspiciously.

Meanwhile...

An uncommon silence had settled in the small cell that held both Raven and Skai. Raven stared at Skai who was studying the door more closely. Sparks emitted from the door every time he touched it. His anger was rising but he didn't show it. Raven pulled her knees closer to her chest showing she was being discouraged. Skai stared at her with sadness glinting in his eyes before it completely disappeared and rage took over.

About to take out his rage on the steel door, it swung open. Skai was taken by surprise and so was Raven who stood up. Jinx was standing before them with a malicious smile that rose on her face. "Well, well. I hope you two haven't been up to something." she questioned. Raven clenched her fist and glared at her. Her anger had gotten to her. "Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!" An immense sum of anger filled magic went straight for Jinx but she just giggled.

It repelled from Jinx and had hit Skai instead. "Argh!" Skai yelled as he fell to his knees in writhing pain. "No!" Raven cried out as fell on her knees beside him. He clutched his stomach in pain as he coughed up blood. "Magic barriers... it repels a much stronger force than the one who had cast it. I must say Raven; your magic could have killed me if I didn't have a barrier. I can't say the same for pretty boy here."

Skai clutched his stomach tighter and yelled in pain. Tears threatened to spill from Raven eyes as she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry..."

Another shadow loomed over Jinx. She looked up at smiled at Rakatsu who had longed for the day that Skai was in writhing pain because of his own friend. "Take Skai to the lab." he ordered. Jinx nodded not wanting to disobey as guards dragged him away. "No!" Raven cried as she lunged at Rakatsu.

He sidestepped and she fell into the arms of Slade. "Come now, Raven. You'll see your little boyfriend in awhile... but..." Suddenly, Raven felt large amount of electricity surge through her body causing her to scream and releasing a lot of her powers. She fell to the ground losing consciousness. She looked up at Slade and Rakatsu who stared down upon her ever fading presence. "But for now... we need you."

Location: Jump City Docks / Time: Nightfall

No moon had shown that night and silence had struck the air once again. The only sign of life were the flickering of lights of the docks and the stifling odor of industrial success. The foreboding calm air was broken by the sound of a disturbing violent ruckus. A figure had crashed into the wall with tremendous force.

The boy wonder grabbed the figure by the collar. "Ok, Professor Chang... Where's the schematics to the Sky-Heaven project!" A bead of sweat trickled from Chang's forehead to the ground. "I don't know what you are talking about, Robin." Robin slammed him into the wall and then gazed at Cyborg.

Cyborg understood and took out a small container full of what looked like leeches. "What're are you going to do with those? Bleed me to death?" Chang asked his voice full of worry. "If I don't get my answers, I'll make sure you won't do business in this life ever again."

Chang cackled but shook from anxiety, "A good little boy like you wouldn't kill a single living thing!"

"He wouldn't but I would." Han said taking the bottle from Cyborg. He put one on Chang's face which found a good spot and started to draw blood to the surface of his skin. Chang screamed like a little girl, "OK! OK! I don't have it! I sold it to Slade!" Robin scowled.

"This is bad... very bad."

"Where is he..."

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer!"

Robin threw Chang as if he were a just a piece of trash. He landed in a trash can and was knocked unconscious.

continued in chapter 12

Sorry it wasn't longer but I had a massive writer block I am totally sorry. Please review!


	12. The Beginning of An Endless Search Part2

**Ch. 12: The Beginning of An Endless Search Part2**

"_Yes, very intriguing._"

"_He seems to have something in his DNA…. Something very peculiar…_"

Figures began to appear in Skai's vision. Some were scurrying around like mice and others were staring up at him as they took notes on his movements. He looked around, noticing he was in a container filled with some kind of liquid. He was weary, not having the will to move. Raven's power had taken a lot out of him but he didn't care. All he cared for was how they would get out of there alive?

"_More testing should be done immediately…_"

"_Agreed…_"

Skai's vision blurred again. Something was rising from within him and he couldn't help but go back to sleep. His heart started to beat rapidly, his body was changing its features as electricity entered the container but its effect was slow as if time itself had stop. The seemed scientists were trying their best. "_Its working_! _The process may be slow but in 24 hours it will take affect!_" one shouted overjoyed with over-confidence. An ominous laugh entered the lab chamber, sending chills through the scientists' backs.

"Now what did you say? How long will he awake?"

"_About 24 hours m'lord…His mind is somehow resisting his tra…_"

That brought an upsetting scowl upon Rakatsu's face. Without even a reaction, the scientist had, literally, dropped dead before he had known it. "Work faster!" he shouted. The other scientists scurried around in fear, trying to speed up the process. "My, my… such a temper. You know you should calm yourself." Slade said coming from the shadows, "Patience wins the battle, my friend." Rakatsu smirked, "Hm. For such a man who died by the hands of a mere team of bratty delinquents… You are very wise…my…friend…"

Slade ignored his comment as he walked toward the container. "He is a unique specimen.. What is he exactly? He's not an alien nor human… is he some kind of demon?"

"Smart and wise. No wonder I chose you out of all of these weak humans. Yes, he's neither alien, as you recall, nor human. A space demon…of no other kind. He has no equal…"

"Tell me more…"

"Three souls occupying one body…one of the three has such power no other can produce, the demon who was born on the red moon… Red Terror …" I know… very exaggerated but eh….

Raven's head throb so badly as she woke up from her unconscious state. She tried to figure out what could possibly have caused such agony but her senses didn't stretch to memory just yet. Breathing and lying down were about all she could manage right now.

What was going on here? She was on her side with no more strength in her body than a stuffed animal. She concentrated, skirting the edge of blinding pain. She clenched her fist and felt something curl in her hand. She then realized, she was on a bed and in her hand was a blanket. Focusing all her strength at the front of her head, Raven cracked open one eye.

She was in a room. A white room with what looked like a garden. It didn't suit her taste but who's to say? It wasn't her room after all. There was a large window in front of her. She tried to find some strength in her body as she stood up. She was able to but she collapsed on to the bed again only able to sit up.

She looked to the distance outside of the window and shock ran through her body. _Clouds_! _We're in the sky_! She asked herself. She steadied herself as she attempted to get up again. She gripped onto the curtains for support as she scanned the sky. She was used to flying… but not in some kind of battle ship meant for water.

There was the deck at the bottom. Soldiers were guarding every inch of the place so escape was not an option.

"Do you like what you see?" asked an unfamiliar, yet heartless voice. Raven turned around to face a boy who was only about two years older than she was.

"Who-"

"Oh yes. How rude of me. I am Enrique. Please to meet you." He bowed his head.

_Ok…_ Raven was caught dumbfounded. _So not all villains are cruel and rude…or ugly…_

Enrique was remarkably handsome. He had neat flat blond like hair and alluring hazel eyes. He wore silk black robes and a silver sash around his waist where a sword could be seen. Still Raven did not trust him and she was right not to trust him. As he came closer, he lowered his head to her neck and breathed in her jasmine scent. She wasn't able to do anything; she used up all her strength trying to get near the window. She whimpered a little bit feeling his breath on her neck.

_Please tell me he's not going to do what I think he is_!

"You're such a beauty… sadly… you're the pawn of this game."

"W-wha-"

A needle had been thrusted into her neck and she screamed out in pain. Her body had been paralyzed and she fell into Enrique's arms. _My body_! She tried to say but nothing would come out. Enrique picked her up and left the room. Her head rested on his chest, she was only aware of her surroundings. _Where are you taking me_!_ Let me go_! She tried and tried to speak but her voice box had been closed down. Her eyes looked around frantically.

They had entered another part of the lab and Raven could see several scientists coming their way. They took her out of Enrique's arms and manacled her to a cross-shaped stone, placed a helmet on her head. _What're they going to do to me_! Panic rose and fear was taking over. An electric surge went through her body, this time releasing all her powers. She began to cry, the pain was excruciating. "Aww! Raven don't cry. It only hurts in the beginning."

Jinx looked up at her with a satisfying grin on her face. "But… this is just the beginning of my fun. Though seeing your love one hurt you instead is more pleasurable for my taste. Don't worry, your little friends will find you soon and they'll suffer the same fate."

Location: Aboard Han's ship -

"Aito!"

Silence.

"Where in the 13-hells is that lazy good-for-nothin'? Aito!"

A flag of a huge tiger skull wearing a bandana with wings hung from the watchtower. There, a boy about fourteen was enjoying the view of the Earth's blue sky. He had been seen different kinds of skies from different planets but never came across one that looked almost like the sky back home. As a matter of fact, he missed home. He missed his comfy bed; sleeping on a hammock is nice but he still preferred something flat and still, he missed homemade meals, he missed his friends and most of all he missed his mother. He loved traveling so he joined Han's crew.

He was so deep in his daydream that he hadn't notice the shadow that began looming over him. The shadow cracked his fingers, "Aito…" WHACK!

POV: Aito's

"Aito! What in ten-no's name are you doing here!"

Hi! My name is Aito Ichihiro, Cap'in Han's best sailor! The guy who hit me? That's Daigo, number one helmsman on Cap'in Han's crew. He always on my case but he's not all bad.

I rubbed the bump on my head as I stared at Daigo with a blank expression on my face. I grinned at him, closing one eye, "I was just checking out the scenery." Daigo pushed back his glasses to its place and whacked me in the head again, anime style. "You forgot didn't you?" he asked me.

Forgot what? I started to ponder what he meant and it took me few seconds to realize it. How could I forget! I looked back at Daigo and grinned again. "Oh yeah! Cap'in is coming back!" I thought I had it right but I guess I didn't because Daigo whacked me again.

"Captain Han has been back! He wanted everyone to report to the bridge about ten minutes ago! I can't believe you didn't hear the announcement over the speaker-com!" he scolded.

He's in a really bad mood. As we headed down to the bridge we didn't saying anything at all. I didn't want to say anything because when Daigo is in a really bad mood than normal, he would raise hell. One of them anyways…

Location: Bridge

POV: Normal

The boy wonder waited impatiently as two of the crewmembers were late. He looked over to Han who was just smiling and humming a tune, not minding the wait at all. Finally two figures entered the room and got in line with the others. One was tall and the other was small and young with a boyish expression on his face; not to mention 3 large bumps on his head. Han cleared his throat and step in front of his crew facing the titans.

"Titans. I would like you to meet my crew! One of the best Heliopolis can offer!"

"But… they're pirates!"

Han arched his brow a bit and frowned a bit, "Your point being? My crew is one of the best top dogs out there in the galaxy. We're not here to steal but to deliver a message to Namuriko." Cyborg and Beastboy snickered at Skai's real name. Two reasons why, it sounded kind of royal and aristocratic like and that it sounded like a fluffy creature's name. Eri sighed, "They may be pirates but they are famous for their generosity. You can say they're the robin hood of the galaxy." The titans calmed down a bit but didn't let their guard just in case.

"Alright, now for the introductions."

15 minutes later….

"And last but not least, Aito, my youngest sailor"

"Hey!"

"Well, it is true."

(POV: Aito's – "Ok… so I was exaggerating a little bit." – End of POV)

Han's crew bowed their heads and went back to their assignments; some went out of the room and others stayed going back to the controls. Robin walked over to the screen and Starfire behind him. Starfire looked out beyond the screen and looked below deck. She was amazed that a ship filled with advance technology was floating in the air but she still worried about her friends, wondering if they were ok or not. "It's been about three days since we've seen our friends and we need to find them now!" Robin uttered.

"We are now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can say this endless search has ended. I was fooled by just a simple trick."

"You still do not make any sense, Han. Please give us your true meaning."

"Ok! Well my true meaning is that I lov-"

"Han…"

"Ahem… Sorry… When I mean I – we were fooled; they used the simplest trick that even the strongest captains would forget…"

"Dude! Just get to the point already!"

"It's camouflage, Beastboy."

"Wha-"

"An illusion in the sky, hidden in the clouds."

(continued in Ch. 13)

Author: Hello again. I know its been a very long time but I want to apologize for taking so along and that some of these may not be my ideas but does not mean I copied it directly from the anime/game. Still I apologized so please bear with me! I thank all of my fans for reading this! THANK YOU! Please review.


	13. Skai Says Goodbye

Author: Ch. 13 is finally here. Unfortunately, I really don't want to be the bearer of bad news but this is the final chapter I will be making for this story. Most writers understand how I feel right now. Constant writer's block…. -.- Enjoy! Review please!

**Ch. 13: Skai Says Goodbye…**

Location: Han's ship – "Tigura the Silhouette"

Sunset…

Up at the watchtower, Robin stared at the open sky. It was his first time being on a ship with open arms to the sky. The feeling of the wind blew at his face and the coolness calm silent air was peaceful. Sky traveling felt unique and warming for the soul. Robin sighed as the sun hid itself beneath the clouds. He tried to think of a plan to save his friends but lately, Han was doing all the thinking. He didn't worry much but he didn't feel right taking orders from someone he knew for only a few days.

Busy with his own self-scolding and pondering, he hadn't realized that he was being watched. He lowered his head and let out another sigh. Starfire stood silently behind Robin and a frown was seen on her face as the moon burnished down upon her. She hesitated to say something but she didn't know what to say to him. She turned around and walked away.

"Starfire?"

Starfire stopped in her tracks and looked at Robin who was staring back at her. She looked at the ground, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She looked at him with a straight yet sad face. "I had wished to see if you were ok. I fear that all this feeling of sadness was a bother to you too."

Robin smiled sadly as she leaned against the rail as he was. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he stared into her eyes through his mysterious wonder boy mask. "Don't worry, Starfire. I'm fine. I know we will save our friends as long as we don't give up. That's all that matters." He closed the big space between his and Starfire's face. Starfire felt her face turn red, feeling confused.

"Robin…"

"Mr. Robin! Miss Starfire!" shouted Aito who came running at them. He ran at them with full speed and tried to stop but he was kind of late on his brakes. "WAAH! LOOK OUT!" Robin and Starfire saw it coming and moved aside as Aito hit the edge, almost falling off. Surprisingly… Robin and Starfire grabbed the sash he was wearing and pulled him up. He had his little boyish, goofy grin on his face. "Sorry 'bout that! I didn't mean for that to happen! Hehehe…"

"So is there something you need?" Robin asked, raising one brow.

Aito's face expression turned from goofy to serious. It was a couple of minutes before he looked up and smiled again. "Uhh… actually, I completely forgot." He said innocently. He brought his hands behind his head still smiling. "You forgot!"

"Now I remember! Cap'n Han said, Daigo found Rakatsu's ship and we're savin' miss Raven and Namuriko! Tonight!"

"Wonderful! Robin! There is still hope!"

Jealousy had risen in Robin's temple. How did Han find them that easily? Han seemed like a perverted idiot but he was a better tactician than he was. _Well, there are others stronger than you… _he told himself as an inward grin appeared; _you just have to look for them!_

"Oh yeah! One more thing!" Aito spoke out, snapping Robin his little solo self-confident conversation. He pointed out to the moon. They looked at the huge crescent shaped moon but also another huge ship sailing beside them. Robin's jaw dropped; it looked almost exactly like Skai's ship but more wooden like and much more pirate-like. The flag waving in the wind had a skull with a yin-yun-yang symbol at the background (it's a three way yin yang symbol. I made up yun and it's supposed to stand for undecided or neutral).

"Um, whose ship is that exactly?"

"Huh? Oh! That's Namuriko's ship! Oni Ochiudo!"

"WHAT!"

They looked back at the Skai's ship. Several people were aboard the deck and were staring right back at them. They waved a hello and smirked. The bunch was a little weird. All wearing the same symbol as the flag itself, no matter if it was a necklace or bracelet or a tattoo (A bald man who looked like a shao lin monk has the symbol tattooed to his bald head…), showed their loyalty to their captain. All Robin and Starfire could do was waved back in a polite manner.

Location: Aboard Rakatsu's ship – "The Gaia"

Silence…

However, the foreboding calm and heavy anticipation soon crumbled under the weight of a violent disturbance. A horrendous and blood curdling shriek echoed off of the metal walls of the cold, damp ship. The sound of a spiteful giggle and tears falling soon followed the shriek. "Raven! You surprise me! You're actually crying because of pain?"

Raven felt like passing out but the pain kept her awake so she kept on crying. All her powers were being drained from her body as if she was some kind of battery being used for some twisted sick idea. Jinx just starred at her with a grin. "If you live long enough, so might your little boyfriend. Skai was his name right?" Raven snapped. Another set of her powers had broken through her. Her emotions caused her powers to rise; possibly that was a bad mistake.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

Jinx shield her face as exploding broken test tube glass flew around the room, hitting one scientist in the head and had him meet his untimely death. She was still smirking, "Its like this, you almost killed him with your powers and we're trying to revive him using the same thing that almost caused his death. Only to bring him back as our little toy."

"Shut up! I didn't mean for that- I wasn't-! You little bi- AAAHHH!"

"Hurtful words, Raven! Must you make me continue your little torture?" Jinx said. She ordered one of the remaining scientists to turn the electricity up to more than 50,000 bolts. Raven screamed; the walls shook from the room that she was in, all the way to the lower deck. "Is it worth it? Over a boy? You've become soft Raven" She didn't want to listen, tears fell from her eyes but not because of the pain.

"Hehehe! Is the little birdie crying over her fallen boyfriend! You titans are so weedy!" shouted the small frog-like voice of Gizmo. Mammoth right behind him, his finger stuck in one of his ear. "Yeah but she's friggin' loud! I couldn't get any sleep." He complained. He took out his finger and looked at it before flicking the hairy earwax off of his finger. Jinx looked over to Gizmo and Mammoth, "So? Is that why you came here? I was having fun until you've interrupted it!"

"Keep your pink pigtails in place, Jinx. We're here to tell you that the little snot-nose, titan-wimp wanna-be is near completion. Wanna check it out?"

Raven clenched her fist, her eyes widened in fear and disappointment. _No_! Her mind screamed. Jinx sighed. Knowing that her fun had ended so she agreed to go. "Release Raven. I want her to see what we did to her little boyfriend," Jinx smiled, "Oh and Raven, don't try to escape. There are several hundred men on this level alone. They were ordered to kill any escapee so we wouldn't want that to happen to you now would we?" She laughed as two huge guards had set her free.

Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx left the room first, Raven behind them, and following close by her were the two huge guards. She didn't have a choice and her only option was to follow and hope for the best. She was weak and vulnerable at the moment just needing a bit time to heal. _Skai… I hope you're ok._

Several minutes later…. Midnight…

CRASH! BANG! BOOM!

The ship shook violently and alarms had set off. Outside, Han's cannons were completely bombarding Rakatsu's ship taking the whole crew inside by surprise. Raven slammed into the wall but not before the guards behind her. They blacked out for a few minutes before more bombardments occurred.

"What is going on!"

"We're under attack!"

"No really? You think, small-fry! I thought the ship felt like rocking itself!"

Argument had come between the three comrades giving Raven a small amount of time to escape. She quickly ran off as no one saw her leave. With all the panic and uneasiness of the men who could care less about an escapee at the time, Raven was able to move through the corridors with ease but took extra precaution; rather be safe than sorry.

She hid in a room as several men scurried past the door, heading to either the upper or lower deck. After a few minutes of complete silence when all the footsteps had actually disappeared, it was safe to concur that no one was on that level of the ship. Well, at least any guards that is.

Vibration still went through the halls because of all the bombings to the ship. Raven walked cautiously around looking, hoping for an exit.

Location: Main deck

Robin took down several men at a time with his cally (sp? The metal stick thing…). Behind him, Han was using a double-headed spear and, which Robin did not approve at all, killed all the men that came his was. The boy wonder rolled on to a guard's back, dispatched a spin kick to two more guards, and slamming his cally on the guard he had rolled on. Finally, Robin was back to back with Han.

"Why are you killing them!" asked Robin. Han utilized the most vulgar combat attacks that Robin has ever seen but with grace and skill. "Well, Robin… It's just a force…of…habit!" Han explained as he brought down four more with his spear.

Most of Han's crew (yes even Aito) was actually killing them. They fought as if they were at war, with such swiftness and control. What frightened Robin the most was Skai's crew. It was like they were dancing, dodging every move by a hair and striking like lightning. Cold blooded, yes but they were enjoying it as if they were little boys with destructive toys.

"Hey boy wonder! If you don't like our style of things, go on ahead with your friends and go find Namuriko and miss Raven. Aito and Kouta will go with you!"

Very upset that he was being ordered, Robin went without question. He regrouped with the other titans, along with Aito and a boy, same age as Aito, with long black spiky hair ran with them. They passed Eri who took down men twice her size with ease and several others before heading up to the command center.

Beastboy glanced at the unfamiliar boy running with them. "Hey Aito! Who's this?" he asked. Aito smiled, "Oh this is Kouta. He's from Namuriko's ship and the most deadly of them all." Cyborg laughed, "You gotta be kidding me! He's the same age and height as you are!" One ice-cold, bloodlust glare was directed to both Beastboy and Cyborg making them think otherwise.

"Well all righty then… you're not kidding…"

They switched over to Aito's other side, away from Kouta's glare. Aito laughed. Starfire let out a small giggle but fell silent as she looked below (she's flying…) and directed her attention to Robin. There was always determination on his face when it came to situations like this but now it was clouded with anger and hatred. "Robin…" she muttered to herself.

Location: 5th Level – Commander's room and labs

Almost every room in that level was either a lab or a testing area for lab experiments. It was irritating really… Raven turned the corner and found herself near a large door. About to push it open, she quickly withdrew her hand as she heard shouts and arguments going on behind the door.

(Note: "talking" / _Raven's thoughts_)

"Bite me, you crud loving witch!"

"For the last time! I am not in love with him!"

"Are you sure this puny kid is Red Terror?"

_Red Terror?_

"Yeah… he is the demon Red Terror…"

"And I'm Pippy Longstocking…"

"Are you sure?"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC, MONKEY BRAINS!"

"Shut up, gerk (geek, nerd and dork makes gerk)!"

"This is-"

"Wait! Shut up for a minute!"

Raven's heart was pounding. Did they hear her? She heard footsteps growing louder. _That was a ten-four good buddy…_ She concentrated all her remaining power and was able to create the huge raven shadow. It engulfed her in the nick of time as the door opened immediately. Jinx stepped out and looked around. Raven's head popped out of the ceiling, waiting for her to leave.

Gizmo and Mammoth came out, very irritable to say the least, and looked at the direction Jinx was staring at. "What? Why the hell did we come out here for!" Jinx closed her eyes and shook her head. "Just shut up and let's go. Our orders were to just check up on the kid and then find those intruders that are headed to this level." The others didn't argue and followed Jinx around the corner.

Raven sighed in relief but had forgotten that she, as to say… her head was hanging from the ceiling with no support. Suddenly, she fell, letting out a small eep! She hit the ground, ass first. "Ow…" she said, no emotions ringing in her voice. She got up, dusted herself off and entered the main lab.

There was no sign of life except for the glass container filled with water and a life form floating in it. There were people… dead people to be exact. Raven stepped over the dead scientists, walking toward the container. "I guess nobody bothers to clean up the dead bodies around this place… Probably wanted to give it that Resident Evil feeling…" joked Raven. "Great… I'm funny when no ones around…" she frowned though she didn't care.

"Technically, it would have been funny if I knew what this Resident Evil you speak of is."

Raven almost fell back as an unfamiliar voice entered her ears. She quickly looked up to find that the life form or boy for that matter… was watching her as he floated in his liquid. He smiled at her. His smile was very familiar to her but the silver-haired kid did not fit that person's description.

The boy waved and smiled. He pointed to the release valve on the control panel and Raven had gotten the message. There was doubt and hesitation from her hand and mind but something warmed her heart, literally. It started to burn and quickly she took out the necklace that Skai had worn during their first encounter. It was glowing even brighter than before. She stared at it with interest as if it was drawing her closer again. The boy knocked on the glass, snapping Raven back to reality.

He kept pointing at the release valve as if he was losing patience or something. "Oh right, sorry." She apologized. She looked at the computer screen, drained the water first and then opened the container dropping the floating boy. He took off his oxygen mask and jumped down from the platform. Great… They were almost the same height. She was about a couple of inches taller.

He was a bit more built for his age (abs and a slender body.) He had the same hair cut as Skai but he tied it back. His bangs still on his face and some strands of hair were astray in the middle. He was only wearing black boxer that were soaking, not to mention his whole body, wet.

"Thanks Raven." He wrapped his hands around her neck and kissed her on the cheek freaking her out immediately. Raven pushed him off and slapped him on the face.

"Don't you dare do that again! And how do you know my name!"

"Well through Namuriko."

"Namu- you mean Skai? Where is he!"

He rubbed his scorching red cheek. Then he pointed at his stomach. "Down here. He's asleep at the moment."

"You ate him! I'm gonna-!"

"No! His spirit is sleeping! This is his body and mind but not his spirit, personality, looks and way of thinking."

"So you're saying you're his split personality…"

"One of them actually."

"There's more!"

"Yeah, just one more. You can say I'm his yang to his yin."

Raven relaxed a little. She looked around, checking if anyone was eavesdropping. "C'mon. Follow me." She grabbed him by the wrist and led him out of the lab. She walked a bit, the boy at her heels as she tried to find a safer place to straighten things out. She quickly found a room and locked the door behind her. A sneeze came from the boy, scaring her out of her boots.

She turned around to find the little boy shivering from that strange cold air that always hung around the ship. She sighed, "Here." She wrapped her cloak around him as they sat down at the corner. He smiled thanks as he rubbed his nose. He was cold and she felt bad for him… "Since you know my name… what's yours?" She asked.

"My name is Seiichi."

"Seiichi… So why do you share the same body as Skai? What's the whole story about him?"

"My real- actually, I _really_ died at the age of 13 because of an accident while I was playing in the castle grounds." He replied a little despondently, "Even though my body died, my spirit either had to roam the lands of Heliopolis or go to the spirit realm. Before I died, I was the youngest prince of the lands… a year later, after my spirit roamed around, I was somehow sent to sleep after this burning sensation." He paused for a moment before continuing his story. Raven sat there patiently, pity was stabbing her in the stomach. It was sad. He had died young and wasn't able to experience a lot of things through life.

He took a deep breath and continued, "My spirit had integrated with a 10-year-old boy, by the name of Hitari. I didn't realize until I woke up somehow. When I woke up for the first time, I was in a small dark room wearing these silver clothes that most aristocratic children wear. It was scary in that room… I was alone for days, no sunlight, no food or water just pure darkness. I thought this Hitari kid did something bad."

Seiichi was reminiscing on such horrible memories… Raven wasn't able to find the words to speak and she felt like crying. "A few more days later, a man came in. He had this demon like eyes and they were cold… He wasn't very happy to see me there. I tried talking to him, asking what was going on but all he did was slam the door on my face. Later on, after I went back to sleep, I found out that that was Skai's older brother. He was always put in that scary room because of his brother's hatred toward him.

I also found out that when Skai was born, his sick mother who died after giving birth to his younger brother had told him he would have this most destructive sword that could kill a person instantly because his father had requested it before disappearing. That's why his brother hated him so much, he was always power hungry. One day he tried to kill Skai but instead had put a curse on him. That's when I had entered his body along with another spirit who was said to be the most powerful pirate of land, air (including space) and sea. After a few years when Skai turned 13, a somewhat seer had informed my father that my spirit was alive and Skai was my holder.

After several soldiers had taken Skai to the castle, the ten-no or emperor, my father, had adopted him as a son and had set him as the heir to the throne after I awoke again. It was a year later when… Skai's brother had killed his own clan and the only survivors were his siblings and a girl named, Eri. Skai found out and his hatred for his brother grew and finally letting out the other spirit called Red Terror. He almost killed my sister, Akiko until Skai had gained control of his body and Red Terror went back to sleep along side me."

"I believe you met half of his personality, I believe," he told her out of turn of the story.

"Then he realized that he had to balance us out. He had to live a double-life, for me, my desire was to fill out my dream to rule my kingdom with a trusting and caring heart, for Red Terror however, his desire was to stay the most powerful pirate that had killed over 900 in his lifetime and wanted to keep killing until he had reached over 1,000. Skai had killed only 99 people but didn't kill any innocent people so I was actually ok with it. He took on the name Namuriko the Crimson Prince because he did not want my father to find out…

It was that if Skai did not reach these desires or that one of the spirits were killed……… Skai would die along with the two of us… and that our spirits would be destroyed so we wouldn't be able to reincarnated and walk the planet once again."

Raven looked down, pity had stabbed her hard and good. "I didn't know that Skai had it so rough…" was all she could think of saying. "Well, that pendant you're wearing is what kept us from actually talking to him… or actually taking full control. There was something he wanted me to tell you though." Anxiety was taking over.

"He said, Goodbye Raven."

It felt like she was being electrocuted again. Mostly in her heart. He couldn't be gone; Seiichi had just said if one spirit is destroyed so are the other two. "Why? Isn't he able to control his body after awhile?" Seiichi understood her pain and shook his head, "I can't sense his spirit anymore. It's not gone completely just hiding. He probably didn't want anything to happen to you and he blamed himself for the past events that took place."

There were no tears for him this time. She had gotten sick of crying but her heart cracked open a little. She had thought that it was just puppy love and that he was the same way. The poem she had read before, she thought was a dream or that Beastboy or Cyborg was playing a prank on her or something. But now after remembering it, she felt that Skai had or almost fell in actual love with her.

Seiichi began to shiver again, this time Raven thought he was about to cry from all the reminiscing. She looked at him a little worried, "Are you ok?" He was holding onto her cloak very tightly, "J-just a bit cold. My body's free- free- ACHOO!"

A strong wind came from that sneeze almost blowing Raven away. "Sorry… I'm just really cold." Raven sighed, not believing what she was doing next. She staggered behind him, setting herself in a comfortable position and bringing Seiichi into a warming embrace. "I'm only doing this because… you're just a kid and that I'm able to trust you to keep your hands to your-"

Too late for an explanation, Seiichi had already given thanks and fell asleep resting his head on her shoulder, his hands inside her cloak for extra warmth. Raven always wanted it to be the other way around, herself in someone else's arms. She rested her head on top of his, hoping someone would come.

Location: 4th level – training grounds

"This place is amazing!"

The titans and their two tag alongs had stumbled upon the training grounds. That whole level was a giant forest and at the far end, was the stairs to the 5th level. "This place is ok. Ours is a bit smaller but Namuriko's ship has a larger one." Aito said gloatingly. "No time to stop. Let's go!" Robin ordered as he ran off ahead again. Beastboy felt like complaining but was smart enough not to.

Almost to the door, they were stopped by a huge kunai. They stopped immediately as someone jumped in front of them. It was the boy called Enrique. "I'm sorry. I have orders not to let you pass… My name is Enrique and I will be you're a opponent." He bowed politely.

"I don't have time for this! Titans go!" Robin shouted impatiently. He pulled out his cally and charged at him. The other titans followed his lead as they started to attack him brute force. Robin threw his birderangs, Starefire threw he starbolts, Cyborg blasted him and Beastboy was hovering above Enrique and suddenly transformed into a blue whale.

Dust had gathered and departed after a few minutes. Beastboy was hovering above Enrique's hand yelling in pain as he sent a grinding, painful surge throughout his whole body as if crushing his bones without grip. "Master Slade told me that you were very skilled and very strong enemies. He must be exaggerating." The titans quickly cautioned themselves; one false move meant Beastboy would die.

"Where is Slade! And that guy named Rakatsu!"

"Well since you all are going to die anyways. I'll give you your answer. They had already left after the first bombardment. Sadly they took different escape pods."

"Where were they headed!"

"Oh yes, Lord Rakatsu went back to Heliopolis for some unfinished business and Master Slade has headed to his new hideout. Please do not ask where because I have no clue. Now you must die."

He clenched his hand and Beastboy was screaming louder. "Goodbye green one." All of a sudden a shadow stood behind Enrique taking him by surprise. Though he had a quick reflex and blocked the first attack. He blocked the second attack but it had sent him flying into a tree. Another blurry figure caught the wounded, unconscious Beastboy.

Aito gave the fallen Enrique the ---k you sign and stuck out his tongue. "The first attack was a decoy. I thought it was kind of fishy… because you're not very careless… Enrique the Shinkiro master"

Kouta walked back to where the titans were as they were awed by Aito's attack. He shoved Beastboy's limp body onto Cyborg's arms. Cyborg said nothing as Kouta did several hand seals. "Fragrantia floris, amicis vigorem, vitalitatem, auram salutarem refectio (The fragrance of a flower, a wind that will fill my friend with energy, vitality, and health)…" he whispered almost to himself. The spell had healed Beastboy's wounds but did not wake him from his unconscious state. Robin looked from his recovered friend to Enrique's direction but there was nothing there but a large stone.

"Septendecim spiritus glaciales, coeuntes inimicum concidant, sagitta magica, series glacialis! (17 ice spirits, come gather and rip apart my enemy, Magic archer, consecutive bursts eleven ice arrows. Note: I do not own this spells…)"

"Flet, une vente, flans saltatio pulverea (Blow, gust of wind, wind flower, wind and dirt, dance wildly)!"

Aito and six Enriques were fighting. 5 illusions and 1 real Enrique… ouch… The ice arrows came from Enrique and the wind magic came from Aito. They were fighting with magic alone yet they were so powerful. "Go Mr. Robin! Me and Kouta can take care of this nobody!" Robin was about to disagree when Kouta put his hand on Robin's chest. "Go… save your friend and my captain… now…" He gently pushed him but he was pushed 50 feet from where Kouta stood. Robin hatred showed in his eyes again but it disappeared after he ran upstairs. The others quickly followed as they tried to keep up with Robin.

"This is interesting… I could never expect less from Aito, Fate Averruncus or Kouta the Demon Wind."

As he reached the fifth level, he ran off to command center hoping to find Raven inside there. "Wait up, Robin!" Cyborg shouted as he heaved Beastboy onto his shoulder as he chased after his team leader. Robin stopped in his tracks once again as Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth stood in front of him. "Looking for Raven? She died a while ago, sorry." _This is impossible_! Robin told himself, _I couldn't believe this…_He emerged two of his birderangs together to create a sword and before he struck only four words came out of his mouth,

"I don't believe you…"

………….

Footsteps were faintly heard outside the door. The doorknob turned but it didn't open. Argument broke out until the door had been taken off with a simple tug from the tamaranian girl. The titans looked around and spotted the two embraced figures in the corner.

"Raven!" they shouted all at once.

Raven poked an eye open and what came to view first was her friends standing above her. She had fallen asleep though still had her arms around Seiichi who was still sleeping peacefully. She blinked until her focus came back. Robin's lip was split, Cyborg was still carrying Beastboy, his parts were almost destroyed, and Starfire who's clothing was ripped, showing some skin and where several bruises were planted.

Raven felt her eyes begin to fill with tears and that her happiness rose. "You came for me!"

"Of course, we don't want to lose a valuable teammate and friend."

Time: Sunrise

Location: Main deck

The dead bodies burned in the fire as the sun rose above the clouds.

Everything was explained and everyone felt relieved that no ally had died. Aito and Kouta had come back with just minor injuries from their fight with Enrique but he somehow escaped. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were tied up at the moment unable to speak. Beastboy complained that he was always the one unconscious and missing everything. However, Skai's pirate crew was so upset that their great leader had turned into his 13-year old spirit.

"Cap'n! You turned into a brat again!" one cried. He quickly got a punch on the face by Seiichi. So much for the pure of heart young boy. "I am not a brat! Namuriko is gonna be gone for awhile but that still means I have his body and I'm still captain!" he reminded them. No one disagreed. "Besides, I don't kill and you can wait until he wakes up again to start your little killing spree when I'm in charge, there is no killing, got it!."

"Yes, sir!"

Robin and Han shook hands again but as a truce. "Well I have to admit, Robin. You're one strong human."

"Your not bad yourself."

A click was heard as they still shook hands. Han grinned grimly, "What're you doing….." "You're still in Earth and killing is against the law. I'm going to have to put you in jail. Don't worry, I'll cut your sentence in half since you helped out." Robin smirked, "Lessee now… there are several hundred bodies lying alone on this deck… and since it's the only place I witnessed you killing, I sentence to 1500 years of community service."

"Sorry, boy wonder. I'm not ready to be locked up yet. I'm young and need to see the planets and get me some ladies before I turn to an old geezer."

He took back his hands and stored them in his pockets. Robin blinked and notice that the handcuffs were on him. He rummaged around his utility belt but he couldn't find his key. Han whistled at him and showed him the key as he twirled it around his finger. "I'm not a pirate thief for nothing you know." Han laughed then was quickly hit in the head by Eri. She forced him to give back the key, apologized and returned to Skai's ship while Han to his.

Seiichi stood in front of Raven fully clothed. Seiichi smiled sadly and Raven returned the favor. "So this is goodbye huh?"

"Sadly yes. I wanted to get to know you better, Raven. It's been a long time since I was able to tell someone about m- our story."

"Well it helped me understand you guys a lot."

"There was one more thing that Skai wanted me to give you."

"What is it?"

Seiichi tiptoed, leaned forward and kissed her on the lips for a full quick 10 seconds. Everyone stared, Eri's face contorted into a bit of jealousy and Raven, predictable, was shocked. He smiled victoriously and jumped onto his ship deck quickly.

"Bye guys! I hope we meet again! Stop by Heliopolis anytime! Oh Raven! Please take care of Riku for me!"

Raven hesitated and shouted, "I will! I promise…"

Seiichi waved but was hit in the head by Eri who waved innocently. Everyone waved goodbye. Their ships departed into space and disappeared. Cyborg guided the large ship toward the titans tower as the others hung out in the main deck. Suddenly, Raven gasped scaring the others.

"What is it!"

"A LITTLE KID STOLE MY FIRST KISS!"

Location: Titans Tower

Riku laid on the couch as he flipped through the channels. The tower was a complete mess. Hey how else was a rabbit supposed to survive? No one was around so no one would ever know. It was the good life for him. Until…

"We're home at last! Man, anyone want breakfa-"

Riku looked over the couch to find the titans shocked from what had happened.

"I'M GONNA COOK THAT RABBIT!"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Riku!"

"Why? So your itty bitty boyfriend will be happy and kiss you again for taking care of Riku?"

"You have five seconds to run away before I turn you into an ermine…"

Cyborg lunged at Riku but he jumped out of the way and ran off. "GET BACK HERE YOU WHITE MENACE!" Cyborg and Beastboy ran off as Raven chased after them, "CYBORG! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM! YOU'RE DEAD IF YOU DO AND SAME GOES TO YOU BEASTBOY!"

Robin and Starfire stood at the door and watched their teammates chase after a rabbit. Starfire moved closer to Robin and smiled, "It seems that things have improved the how you say mood of our home."

"It seems that way Star." Robin placed his hand on Starfire's cheek and gently kissed her. Starfire kissed back.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND HAVE YOU FOR BREAKFAST!"

"YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU EVEN TOUCH HIM!"

"Raven and Skai and um.. Seiichi! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"THAT'S IT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH"

Raven picked up Riku and walked away, a blush on her face. Cyborg and Beastboy hung upside down only half their bodies seen coming out of the ceiling. Riku climbed on top of her shoulder and gave Cyborg and Beastboy the finger as he pulled his lower eyelid down and stuck out his tongue.

Yep. Life was good…

(THE END)


End file.
